


Maya and Amy's Blog

by TigerNinja16



Category: Kung Fu Panda (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerNinja16/pseuds/TigerNinja16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please leave questions in your comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maya and Amy's Blog

Alright, all you people out there. I think it's time you get the chance to get to know my OC's in a friendship-sort of way. So, here's Maya and Annamarie!

Maya: Hi guys!  
Amy: Don't call me that! It's Amy!  
Maya: Anyways, ask us anything you want to know.  
Amy: We'll answer the best we can.


End file.
